Lágrimas de um guerreiro
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Um romance kawaii de Yakumo e Mushra
1. Default Chapter

Bem gente eu achei essa fic na net, e sou uma adoradora nata de Shizo (chora até hoje quando lembra do final) Nao achei o pen name do dono dessa fic em lugar nehum. Caso ele ache isso aqui e queira que eu tire é só avisar.

**LÁGRIMAS DE UM GUERREIRO - PARTE I**

_by Mushra Guardian_

_Yakumo estava ensinando Mushra, Sago e Kutal a jogar truco. As duplas eram Yakumo e Sago versus Mushra e Kutal, só que Kutal só fazia besteiras no jogo. Tava 11 a 3 para Yakumo e Sago, quando Mushra resolve mudar as regras do jogo:_

_Mushra: A dupla que chegar a 12 primeiro perde._

_Sago: Ei, não fale asneiras, não dá para mudar as regras no meio do jogo._

_Mushra: Ah, dá sim, existe alguma lei proibindo isso?_

_Yakumo: Não, mas..._

_Mushra: Então, vamos mudar as regras e acabou!_

_Kutal: Mushra, eu também quero ganhar, ainda mais que apostamos nosso jantar nesse jogo, mas não dá para mudar as regras assim._

_Mushra: Então tá, começamos outro jogo... zero a zero a partir de agora._

_Sago: Ah não, agora vamos terminar este jogo_

_Mushra: NÃO VAMOS NÃO..._

_Sago: VAMOS SIM E ACABOU..._

_Mushra: Hiperfogo_

_Sago: Hidroforça_

_Os dois começam a brigar pra valer. Sago faz um tornado com as águas de um riacho e Mushra um vórtice de fogo. O fogo vai vaporizando a água e começa a ir em direção a Sago, que é salvo por Kutal._

_Yakumo: Parem de brigar... não vamos mais jogar esta droga de jogo e acabou..._

_Mushra: Mas... agora que o negócio tava esquentando... tava ficando divertido..._

_Sago: Não achei graça nenhuma._

_Kutal: Você está indo longe demais. Brigar com um amigo por causa de um jogo;_

_Mushra (todo sem jeito): Mas... não tava ficando legal?_

_Yakumo, Sago e Kutal e sobrinhos (em coro): Não..._

_Mushra (abaixando a cabeça e se destransformando): Então tá, não faço mais nada..._

_Na hora da janta, todos começaram a discutir o que comer:_

_Mushra: Vamos fazer um ensopado de peixe?_

_Kutal e sobrinhos: Nós queremos um assado de peixe!_

_Mushra: Crianças não tem que dar opinião... elas obedecem e pronto!_

_(Os sobrinhos de Kutal mostram a língua para Mushra, que faz o mesmo)_

_Sago: O que você prefere Yakumo?_

_Yakumo: Tanto faz, decidam-se._

_Sago: Acho que um assado é melhor. Mushra, faça o fogo._

_Mushra: Porque nunca ninguém apóia minhas idéias? Isso dá raiva. Façam o fogo vocês, não vou comer!_

_Sago: Mushra, seu elemento é o fogo, não temos como fazer fogo sem a sua ajuda, ainda mais de noite..._

_Mushra: Não vou fazer..._

_Yakumo: Por favor Mushra..._

_Mushra abaixa a cabeça, estende a mão e dela sai uma rajada de fogo em direção a um montinho de gravetos. Feito o fogo, ainda com a cabeça baixa, se afasta do grupo._

_Mushra, sozinho, pensa: O que está acontecendo comigo? Nunca deixei uma batalha inacabada, nunca deixei ninguém me dar ordens, nunca ninguém se atreveu a discutir comigo. Lutar comigo e não ser encartado era uma honra, e agora ninguém liga. O que está acontecendo comigo? O que?_

_Mushra olha para o grupo e vê Sago acariciando o cabelo de Yakumo. Neste momento seus olhos refletem o brilho do fogo, ele se ultrahipertransforma (c/ asas) e ataca Sago, que não tem nem tempo de notar que foi atacado. Mushra não dá tempo para Sago se transformar e vai "moendo" ele. Kutal se ultrahipertransforma e tenta deter Mushra, tempo suficiente apenas para Sago se ultrahipertransformar. Sago e Kutal atacam Mushra ao mesmo tempo, mas Mushra está tão descontrolado, e a violência de seus ataques é tão grande, que deixa os dois desacordados. Yakumo olha assustada para Mushra. Este vai ao seu encontro, mas ela o repele:_

_Yakumo: E agora, porque você os atacou? Vai me atacar também?_

_Mushra: Não, eu ataquei Sago por você!_

_Yakumo: O quê?_

_Mushra: Sim, para te proteger..._

_Yakumo: Mas eles não fizeram nada comigo..._

_Mushra diz, desconcertado: Sago estava... estava... estava..._

_Yakumo: Ele estava tirando um inseto que estava no meu cabelo... precisava atacá-lo por causa disto?_

_Mushra: Tenho certeza de que ele não te tocou só por causa disto. E... Yakumo... fiz isto porque eu... te...eu...te..._

_Yakumo: Estou decepcionada com você, me recuso a conversar com você até que você mude..._

_Mushra, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, sai voando como um raio, com raiva de tudo e de todos, e destrói tudo o que vê pela frente._

_No dia seguinte, com a recuperação de Sago e Kutal, o grupo continua sua busca por Shinzo. Yakumo se preocupa com Mushra. Sago e Kutal não lembram de muita coisa do que aconteceu..._

_continua_


	2. Lagrimas de um guereiro 2

**LÁGRIMAS DE UM GUERREIRO - PARTE II **

_by Mushra Guardian_

_Passou-se um mês desde que Mushra abandonou o grupo. Neste meio tempo, nada aconteceu ao grupo._

_Sago: Achávamos que Yakumo era azarada, atraía inimigos, mas faz um mês que está tudo tão calmo. Com certeza era Mushra quem atraía os inimigos._

_Yakumo: Não fale assim, sinto muita falta de Mushra..._

_Yakumo sozinha pensa: Mushra, onde você estará agora... será que está bem?_

_De repente um terremoto atinge o grupo, uma chama cruza o céu e um clarão que segue este cega momentaneamente a todos. Vários estrondos surgem._

_Yakumo: Será que é Mushra?_

_Ela olha para cima e vê Mushra em sua ultrahiperforma lutando com Gyasa (lembre-se, é futuro alternativo)._

_Gyasa, após ter absorvido diversas cartas de outros enterranos, estava numa hiperforma horrenda, mas estava vencendo a batalha, e acaba deixando Mushra desacordado. Sago e Kutal se ultrahipertransformam. Gyasa, com seus braços transformados em serpentes, agarra-os pelo pescoço e os sufoca, encartando-os._

_Gyasa: Agora é sua vez, Yakumo..._

_Yakumo corre, mas Gyasa lança seu braço em forma de serpente e começa a sufocá-la_

_Yakumo sussurra, quase sem forças: M-u-s-h-r-a..._

_Mushra sente em seu interior o perigo e acorda. Como está fraco demais, absorve as cartas de Kutal e Sago, e se transforma em Mushrambo. _

_Mushrambo, com sua espada, corta o braço de Gyasa, soltando Yakumo. O braço de Gyasa se regenera._

_Gyasa: O que? Mushrambo? É você?_

_Mushrambo: Mushra absorveu as cartas de Sago e Kutal, e se transformou no que você está vendo agora. Prepare-se..._

_Gyasa: Então Mushrambo se tornou um traidor? Um renegado?_

_Mushrambo: Pelo contrário, quero a paz entre humanos e enterranos._

_Gyasa: Impossível..._

_Gyasa tenta atingir Mushrambo, mas sua velocidade é maior e ele se esquiva dos golpes. Mushrambo começa a moer Gyasa, mas a cada golpe este vai ficando mais forte._

_Mushrambo: Gyasa... você está parecendo Sayajin... quanto mais apanha, mais forte fica..._

_Gyasa: Sayajin? O que é isso?_

_Mushrambo: Você nunca iria entender, e nem precisa, porque você vai morrer aqui e agora..._

_Mushrambo está prestes a dar o golpe final em Gyiasa quando este se antecipa e faz um ataque que atinge a mente de Mushrambo. Este passa a ver em flashes as últimas lembranças e sentimentos de Sago, Mushra e Kutal. O objetivo de Gyasa era que Mushrambo entrasse em conflito consigo mesmo, devido à briga de Mushra e Sago, e ficasse enfraquecido emocionalmente. Mushrambo fica confuso, até que dentro de sua mente Kutal diz:_

_- O mais importante agora é salvar Yakumo... SALVAR YAKUMO... SALVAR YAKUMO... _

_Estas palavras ressoam na mente de Mushrambo, que sai do estado de transe e ataca Gyasa desprevinido, matando-o._

_Yakumo corre abraçar Mushrambo e rola um clima entre os dois... só que em vez de ela chamá-lo de Mushrambo, ela diz: - Mushra..._

_Os três (não sei como) se separam e, para surpresa de todos, Sago e Mushra não brigam._

_Kutal explica para Yakumo que, no momento do golpe de Gyasa quando ficaram em transe, flashes da mente dos três vieram à tona: imagem e sentimento, e que neste instante ele e Sago viram que naquele mês nenhum inimigo atacou o grupo porque Mushra havia acompanhado o grupo o tempo todo, e protegeu-os de diversos enterranos que iriam atacá-los, incluindo Gyasa, com quem estava lutando havia horas._

_Yakumo, com lágrimas nos olhos, suspira: -Mushra...; e voltando a si, pergunta:_

_Yakumo: Kutal, mas porque Sago e Mushra pararam de brigar?_

_Kutal: Isso eu não posso dizer não..._

_Kutal pensa, olhando Sago e Mushra brincando e pulando: Durante os flashes, Mushra viu que o amor de Mushrambo por Yakumo vinha totalmente dele, e Sago, vendo a grandiosidade do amor de Mushra, passou a ter por ele enorme respeito e não mais se aproximou de Yakumo._

_Kutal pensa: No final das contas, Mushrambo é só Mushra. Possui a força, coragem, sagacidade, amor e energia de Mushra. Eu e Sago somente complementamos a força de Mushra pelo poder da terra e da água._


End file.
